


A Sonless Father

by oOmackybOo



Series: Moomin Oneshots [2]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Family, Fight me they are even if it’s not that obvious in here, Gen, How do you forget to tell someone you birthed their son, Hurt/Comfort, Joxter is a good father, Joxter meets Snufkin, Mymble bean is forgetful, Slight mentions of sex, Sniff only cares about money, Snufkin and Moomin are in love, in this one at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOmackybOo/pseuds/oOmackybOo
Summary: “‘So he left!?” The man hissed out, throwing his arms into the air. “And he’s seventeen Mymble. Seventeen! Why am I just now finding out about him? I know for a fact this isn’t the first time I’ve seen you in all these years. Why was he never mentioned!?’”





	A Sonless Father

**Author's Note:**

> Snufkin is 17 in this because I needed an actual time frame, but you can imagine him as any age you want.

The Joxter stood there in utter array and disbelief, his coffee disregarded in front of him. He stared at Mymble with wide hazel eyes, and his mouth stayed agape, unable to form any words. 

“I’d assumed you knew. I would have loved to tell you as well but you left soon before I found out myself.” The Mymble stated, blowing cooling air on her coffee before taking a sip. Joxter glared at her and opened his mouth.

“And how can you be so sure-“

“That he’s yours?” Mymble cut him off, emphasizing the ‘he’. “There’s really no doubt. You were the only one I’d slept with since Little My’s father decided to run off. And the way he acts there’s absolutely no doubt.” Her lips curled up into a smile as she thought of the boy. Joxter gazes at her hesitantly, almost pleading that she was joking. 

“I, I have a son.” The man said, slowly speaking letting the word roll off his tongue. His tail flickered back and forth as he repeated the words a few times. “Well?” Joxter questioned. The woman raised an eyebrow at him and set her cup down. 

“Well what?”

“Where is the boy? My son?” The Joxter jumped up in excitement grabbing Mymble’s hands. A huge grin spread across his face as he bounced like a thrilled child. 

“Our son.” Mymble corrected. Joxter looked at her longingly and let out a slight chuckle. 

“Of course my love.” 

“And I don’t know.”

“You don’t..what?” Joxter’s smile fell and the excitement fled his eyes. The Mymble let out a long sigh and let removed the Joxter’s hands from hers. 

“He, he left a note. I ‘oughta give it to you.” She started, and her face showed struggle. “He just said he couldn’t handle it anymore. So he left.”

“He couldn’t handle what Mymble? How long ago was this?” The Joxter demanded. 

“It’s been a few years. He’s around 17 now, so he was probably six or seven at the time. And for what he couldn’t handle, I’m not sure. The noise, the children, who knows. He always preferred being alone, and heavens knows he couldn’t get it here.”

“So he left!?” The man hissed out, throwing his arms into the air. “And he’s seventeen Mymble. Seventeen! Why am I just now finding out about him? I know for a fact this isn’t the first time I’ve seen you in all these years. Why was he never mentioned!?” 

“I thought I had told you, I must not have. You were gone traveling for the eight years after he was born, so I could see why I forgot. I wanted it to be a surprise of sorts, then he left...”

“Mumble where is he?” Joxter demanded. The Mymble hummed, and walked over to a desk. She opened a drawer and pulled something out. 

“I went to Moominvalley last winter.”  
Mymble started. 

“Don’t change the sub-“ She put a hand up to his face, stopping him. 

“Let. Me. Finish!” She snapped out. Joxter shrunk into himself and angrily folded his arms. The Mymble rolled her eyes, and continued. “I went to Moominvalley last winter. And stopped at an old friends house. 

“Moomin’s?” Joxter questioned. 

“Well, Moominpappa now.” Joxter’s eyes widened in astonishment. Has it really been that long? “It had been awhile since I’ve seen Momminmamma and I wanted to catch up. Since I was passing by, I might as well stop for a quick vacation. Of course, I had all the kids with me and I must’ve woken them up from their hibernation. Silly me I forgot!” She chuckled. 

“But while I was there, Pappa had ask me to give you this next time we crossed paths. I insisted that it might not be for awhile, since you like to run off to god knows where. But he said it was urgent. You should read it.” Joxter had snatched the letter from Mymble’s hand, and tore it open as fast as he could. 

“Joxter,

Hello my dear friend, I’m glad I have this opportunity to write to you. Your lovely maiden stopped by, but you seemed no where to be found. So unfortunately it’ll have to be stated this way. 

A few springs ago, my son found a young vagabond sitting at a camp sight. They have since them become absolutely inseparable. He stays from Spring to the last moments of autumn, then retreats for the Winter. However, whenever I see the young boy, and I can’t help but be reminded of someone. 

I think it’s time you meet your son old friend. 

Forever yours,

Moominpappa.”

 

His eyes skimmed the letter over and over again, just to make sure he read the letter correctly. 

“Moominvalley.” He whispered to himself. The man shot up and tumbled towards the calendar. “Mumble dear how close is winter?” He asked. Mymble thought carefully, counting the days on her fingers. 

“I’d assume in about a months time. How come?”

“It’s time I’ve finally met my son.”

———

Since then, a few weeks had passed and the Joxter has started his journey back to Moominvalley for the first time in many years. 

All around him were an array of reds, yellows, and oranges, the colors of the trees, and the animals creating their dens to prepare for what seemed to be an early Winter coming. The breeze whipped around him, while the sun above gave little warmth due. Leaves fell from the trees, and birds were starting their voyage south. 

The tree’s shadows cloaked around him, causing protection from the figures that could be lingering around. His radiant eyes cut through the darkness as he traveled down the path before him. The frigid wind nipped at his his and stung his face, causing him to pull his hat further over his eyes. A low hiss escaped his mouth as he shielded himself from the cool autumn air. The Joxter had been traveling practically nonstop the past few weeks, and nothing was going to prevent him from reaching his destination as soon as he could. 

His feelings bubbled in his stomach, and he was so conflicted on how to feel. Overall, he was excited to reunite with his past friends, once more getting to joke and adventure with them. Yet at the same time, he was meeting his son. His son of all people. The one he had just found out about, and seemingly kept secret from for years upon end. 

Mymble, who he stilled loved with all his heart, apologized profusely. He understood of course, with all the other children she had running around, but this one was his. The man couldn’t help but feel a little bitter, and a simple letter stating “hey by the way I’m pregnant and it’s definitely your child”, would have been easy enough. He wanted to feel angry with her, but he had given him something he thought he’d never have the blessing to have. 

Then, there was the fear that the boy wouldn’t want anything to do with him. After all those years Joxter honestly wouldn’t blame him. All those years the boy spent alone and away from home there was no saying how much pent up aggression was being held against him and the rest of his family. Joxter groaned into his hands. After everything he’d been through, this would be the most nerve wracking by far. 

He eyes gazed the surrounding area, trying to distinguish where he was. Sure, it may have been years but there was no doubt the Moomin household was just ahead. Meaning his son was more than likely close to follow. 

Eventually the trees lessened and the dense forest turned into fields of green grass and the autumn flowers. The Joxter gazed around until his hazel eyes landed on the first house he saw. His face lit up and he continued down the path to Moominhouse. As he approached however, his nerves got the best of him and he stopped in front of the door. “My old mind isn’t ready for this” he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and reached out to knock on the old, crickidy door. He waited. 

And waited, 

And waited for what seemed to be forever until he finally got an answer. 

“...Joxter? Is that really you?” The soft voice in front of him gasped. Joxter pried his eyes open to gaze at the wonder of the voice. Is lips formed a small smile and he spoke. 

“Moominmamma. It’s been a while.” Her eyes wider and ushered him inside. 

“My gosh, Pappa said he was expecting you to come anytime! I didn’t believe him since we hadn’t heard from you. Goodness it’s been quite awhile hadn’t it?” Moominmamma asked, sitting him down at the table. She called for Moominpappa and started to what up the kettle. “Is there anything you’d like? We have lots to catch up on.” Joxter laughed and looked at the Moomin. 

“I suppose so. And water is fine, maybe tea, actually do you have any alcohol I feel like I might need it after tonight- Actually no I wouldn’t want to make-“

“Joxter my old friend! It’s great to see you!” Joxter jumped at the voice that cut him off. He turned around only to be engulfed in a huge hug. The feline wrapped his arms around his friend and chuckled. 

“It’s good to see you too Moomin.”

“Moominpappa now remember?” Joxter beamed at his friend in response “And it would seem I’m not the only father around here. Why didn’t you tell me?” Moominpappa asked. Joxter flinched and cast his eyes downward. 

“I hadn’t known to be honest. Mymble just told me. That’s my fault though, it never really came up in conversation and I never stuck around long enough for it to.” Joxter replied. The Moomin couple glanced from him to each other. “Had I known he wouldn’t have to be alone all the time. Have you seen him recently?” The man asked. 

“Well of course we have! Him and our Moomin are the best of friends. They went out earlier with their friends and Little My, something about finding treasure-?” Moominmamma trailed off. Pappa nodded and looked towards his friends. 

“They’ve been gone for a few hours now and they’re due back anytime for dinner.” The Moomintroll responded, taking a seat next to his friend. Joxter sunk down into his chair and put his face into his hands. 

“I don’t know if I can see him.” Joxter mumbled, raising his head to look at Moominpappa. Moominpappa rolled his eyes as Momminmamma set down two mugs of coffee in front of them. 

“You’ll be fine, he’s an awful lot like you-“

“MAMMA PAPPA!!!” A voice called outside. 

“And you’re about to find out I’d assume.” Before Joxter could fully prepare himself, Moomintroll and Sniff barged through the door. 

“What is this Moominpappa? Surely we can sell it right??” Sniff asked, shoving an old looking coin into Moominpappa’s face. 

“No you aren’t! Snufkin and I found it so it’s ours to keep. What is it Pappa, do you know?” Moominpappa took the coin and examined it, leaving Joxter disregarded in the background. Moomin and Sniff crowed to look at it more. Joxter sighed and crossed his arms as the three fussed over the coin, and Mamma sympathetically glanced at him. 

“Well it looks like a normal coin to me.” Joxter stated, slouching a tad in his chair. The two children looked at him with curious eyes, not noticing the stranger until now. Moomin gazed him up and down, wondering who the man sitting in their kitchen was. Sniff scoffed and moved closer to the Joxter. 

“Wow, you look a lot like-“

“Moomin?” A voice cut him off. At the front door, stood Snufkin with Little My on his back. My jumped down and walked further into the house, and Snufkin followed. “If you really think it’s that big of an deal you can keep it. I won’t need it. I’m sure you’ll have more use than I-“ Snufkin stopped and looked at the unfamiliar man standing in the Moominfamily’s kitchen. 

“Who?” Snufkin question. The three adults in the room whipped their heads over to the boy, hesitation filling their eyes. The man gulped and stood up, taking his hat off. He nervously walked over and stood directly in front of the mumrik. Snufkin looked up at him questionably, and Little My below him with interest. 

“I know this might be hard to take in, and I’m not expecting you to take it easy,” The Joxter started, he spoke slowly as he tried to form the words in his head. “My name is Joxter. I’m, I’m your father.” Joxter managed to get out. 

Sniff and Moomin’s eyes widened in astonishment, and Little My just scoffed and walked into the kitchen. Snufkin stood there dazed, and his face showed hardly any emotion. He looked at his father then to Moomin, whose face was just as confused. 

The gears started to turn in Snufkin’s mind, and dozens of emotions filled his face. His mouth felt dry as his throat tightened up. His father? Surely he knew he had one but the fact he was actually here, in front of him, was just such a nerve wrecking and confusing moment. His eyes started to water some, and his chest tight. He’d gone his whole life without a dad a now there was someone barging into his life. His father was was here. His father. 

“My...father.” Snufkin stated, looking back at the Joxter. The man seemed just as anxious and nerve wrecked as he was. Snufkin blushed at all the eyes on him and started to panic. “I, uhhhh- I think I need some time to myself right now if that’s okay?” Snufkin asked, almost pleadingly. The Joxter looked shocked but nodded his head. The boy mumbled a quick thanks and quickly exited the house, leaving everyone behind. 

“Sniff, I think it would be best if you headed home now.” Moominmamma said. Sniff jumped and nodded his head, not needing to be told twice. He told Moomin to keep the coin, and that it wasn’t that cool anyways. Moomin looked at him as Sniff left, who was eager to leave the awkwardness. 

“Pappa?” 

“Moomin, Little My, could you guys go up to your rooms real quick. Mamma and I need to talk with Joxter.” Pappa has stated. The two children looked between the parents and retreated up the stairs, My stealing one last glance before she entered her room. 

“He hates me.” Joxter stayed plainly. Mamma walked over and rested her hand on his shoulder. 

“Now Joxter I don’t think he hates you.” She said, leading him over to the couch. Joxter fell onto the chaise, and groaned in frustration. 

“He does. My own flesh and blood hates me!” He yelled. “I wish Mymble would have let me know then maybe, maybe he would’ve,”

“Also left and taken the same exact path as he did without you?” Moominpappa offered the answer. “The way Mymble explained to be, he’s been gone traveling for years my friend. You being there probably wouldn’t have changed anything. He likes being alone.” He stated, sitting down next to his friend. “Give him time to play things over in his head.”

“I like being alone too, we could’ve been alone together at least.”

“I don’t think it works that way!” Little My yelled from the top of the stairs. You could hear Moomin scold her and then shuffling back to their rooms. Joxter chuckled and looked at Moominpappa. 

“Do you think he’ll forgive me?” Joxter asked. 

“He’s very forgiving of most everyone. Not very fond of park keepers really, but him being your son I’m not surprised.” Pappa stayed. The man let out a loud laugh. To think his son had grown up to be him without his influence. He stood up and walked over to the door, putting his hat back on. 

“And where are you going?” Moominmamma asked. 

“To get to know my son.” And like that, the Joxter was out the door. 

————  
A father. 

He had a father. And his father was here, in Moominvalley of all places, to see him. 

His father was here. 

And he left. 

All the prying eyes and emotions got too much for him. The room became too small and everything was too overwhelming to deal with. If he had stayed he surely would’ve gone crazy. He had no idea how to feel, and he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. A sob escaped his mouth and he curled into himself.

He was so dumb. The day had started out so amazing and it all came crashing down within a few seconds. Snufkin wiped the tears away from his eyes and let out a huge sigh. His head was pounding and his body shook. Then he pondered if it would be best to leave a little early this year. 

The vagabond knocked the thought of of his mind fast, and shook his head. There was no way he could do that to Moomin. It was still too early and fall still had a few more weeks. 

But he didn’t want to be here anymore. 

Joxter-His father-Probably hated him, and more than likely wanted nothing to do with him. There would be no other explanation on why he had never met him before, and after Snufkin left suddenly so suddenly, there would be no reason for him to want him. 

God he made horrendous first impressions. 

But that still begged the question, why was he here now? Maybe he should at least try to ask him a few things, before the Joxter would run off again. He stood up and wiped his eyes once more before opening the flap to his tend. Yet as he did, he met face to face with beading eyes. 

“Oh Snufkin ahh hi, I uh wanted to speak with you. If that’s okay of course.” The Joxter rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, casting his gaze downwards. “I could always come back, Moominpappa explained to me you like being alone I understand that. I’ll just.” The man turned around and started to walk away, until he felt a hand wrap around his own. 

“We can talk. I don’t mind.” Snufkin softly said. The Joxter smiled and sat down on a log by his sons fireplace. Snufkin sat down beside him and folded his hand in his lap. 

“So,” Snufkin started. 

“So?” Joxter echoed. 

“Why did you, abandon me?” The boy asked. His face fell downcast, finding that twiddling his thumbs was the most interesting thing at the moment. 

“Would you believe me if your mother actually forgot to tell me?” The father supplied. Snufkin’s head shot up and looked at his dad either wide eyes. 

“Mother forgot to tell you? How?”

“It never came up in conversation until recently I guess. I actually only found out because Momminpappa sent me a letter. We’re old friends you know?” Snufkin day there a little hurt that he’d never come up in conversation between his parents, but his mother had always been forgetful. He looked at his father and replied. 

“Huh no kidding. What a small world it is.”

The next few hours, the two spent the time exchanging stories, both of their travels and their youth. Joxter would talk about himself and Mymble, his adventures with Momminpappa, what he’d recently been up to. While Snufkin raves about Moomin, how he ended up in Moominvalley, why he originally left home. 

Voices and laughter could be heard throughout the valley they night as father and son reunited. They each shared their interests and realized how similar they really were, and even the things they didn’t have in common. Finally their conversation came to an end, and Joxter looked at the dying embers in the fire. 

“I’m sorry I missed out on your life.”

“And I’m sorry for apparently not being there the times you visited. I guess this explains why I acted so different from the rest of my siblings.”

“What can I say, you got your mother’s looks and my personality.” Joxter nudged his son, which caused Snufkin to laugh. The Joxter stood up and started to collect himself. Snufkin watched his every move with close eyes. Joxter sighed and looked at his son. “Well, I guess it’s time I need to start leaving.”

“You’re leaving again? But we’ve just met!” Snufkin exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. Joxter looked at him and smiled. 

“Now my son, you get your urge to travel so much from me too. Of course you should know the need. And besides,” Joxter stole Snufkin’s hat and ruffled the boys hair. “Someone needs to find you along your winter travels and annoy you.”

“So I’ll see you again?” Snufkin asked. Joxter nodded and continued to walk away. 

“Of course. You’ll know where to find me. I know you will.” He stop and looked at Snufkin, who stood there speechless in front of him. He grabbed him and engulfed him in a large hug, squeezing his arms around the boy. Snufkin stiffened bit quickly relaxed, hugging his father back. The two stayed there for a few long seconds, before Joxter pulled away. 

He gave Snufkin last smile before he continued back into the forest, and the boy gave him one back before heading back to his camp. He was glad that, despite all the hardships he may have in his life, there was a son who would always lift his spirits.

“Goodbye Father! Safe travels!” Snufkin yelled before heading into his tent. 

“Goodbye Snufkin!” He waved as he replied to his son. 

His son.

**Author's Note:**

> So my originally going to be 1000 fic ended up being way over 3000 I’m not sorry. Also someone on Moomin Amino you should join it please we need rad people (http://aminoapps.com/c/MoominsAmino here) suggested I write about Joxter, so I did! I hope you all enjoyed, check me out on Tumblr- @0mackyb if you want to suggest something


End file.
